


Lay Me Down

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Series: The Mechanical Girls [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mechanical Girls AU, Music AU, Neopolitan (RWBY) - Freeform, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Penny Polendina - Freeform, Penny x Ruby, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Penny, band au, ska punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Mechanical Girls AU. Penny is having some troubles writing a song, and Ruby unexpectedly helps her out, Nuts and Dolts.





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> MECHANICAL GIRLS!! Penny is writing a song, and Ruby helps her write a verse. Ruby x Penny.

Ruby danced happily as her girlfriend played the acoustic guitar. Penny was crazy talented, amazing Ruby time after time. Ruby wasn't the least bit musically inclined. She sang a lot when she was younger, but she never thought she might be any good at it. Penny had told her many times that she had a beautiful voice, and Ruby always blushed at the words.

"You should sing for me, Gemstone," Penny encouraged. Ruby's face turned ten shades of red, and Penny laughed at the blushing girl.

  
"You know I don't sing that well..." Ruby reminded her. Penny scoffed.

  
"You sing just fine, Ruby! Some practice could help, but your voice is really pretty." Penny grinned at her girlfriend. Ruby could not stop blushing.

  
"I'd sooner listen to your voice, though. It's fantastic, Penny."

  
"You're too kind, Gemstone." It was Penny's turn to blush a bright red. "Hey, did I show you the new song the Girls and I are working on?" She asked excitedly. Ruby shook her head, her eyes turning to stars at the idea of a new song from her favorite Girls. The Mechanical Girls were Ruby's favorite band even before she'd met Penny.

  
The two of them had met at a diner after a show and became friends, and began dating soon after. Penny was a wonderful person and an incredible musician, and Ruby loved every inch of her.

  
"So, it's a little slow to be ska, but it's not really reggae either. Beach music is the only way I can describe it." Penny told her.

  
"Hey, perhaps we should go down to the beach while it's still light out. I bet that would set the mood, right nice and proper," Ruby suggested. Penny nodded, and the two of them walked down to the beach near their apartment. It was a few blocks, but there was plenty of daylight left.

  
They realized once they had arrived that they had not changed clothes and that neither of them was dressed for the beach. They both laughed at that and stole a pair of seats on a pier. Penny strummed her guitar and sang away. Her lyrics were about a pair of lovers running away together. They may or may not have also been thieves, but they were definitely running from the law. A specific sheriff was after them and chased them for ages.

  
The first verse set the story up, and the second finished the story with the Sheriff that was chasing the lovers finally catching up with them. They end up killing him, finally freeing themselves from the chase.

  
"I feel like it could use another verse, though... What do you think, Ruby?" Penny asked. Ruby puzzled for a moment.

  
"Maybe you could sing a verse with the lovers talking, or one talking to the other. The part you played at the end would fit well with that." She thought some more, and suddenly lyrics poured out of her mouth.

  
_ Well, you're my green-eyed girl, and I've been running around with you_

_and it's the afternoon, and we've got nothing left to do_

_So wipe the dirt off, or take your shirt off_

_And we should go hit the cantina! We've got work off._

_I said it's hot outside! Let me go swimming in your eyes_

_We've been running for a while. Won't you lay down, make me smile?_

_I could never ask for nothing better than this_

_It's just tequila and the beach. That's why it's salty when we kiss._

  
Penny's eyes went wide as Ruby finished singing. Ruby looked at her when she realized that the music had stopped. "Penny?" She asked nervously. "Are you having a system failure?"

  
Penny hugged Ruby tightly and kissed her face repeatedly. "Did you write that about me?"

  
"Well, the green eyes part was about you, so I just went from there. Does it fit the rest of the song, do you think?"

  
"I think it will be fantastic. I'll show it to the rest of the band at practice tomorrow. Thank you so much for helping me write a song, Gemstone!" Penny hugged and kissed her wonderful girlfriend again.

  
"No problem, Robobot! You always inspire me, after all." Ruby stole a kiss of her own, pecking Penny's forehead. Their lips finally met, Ruby losing her breath at the wave of feelings that came over her. She smiled into the kiss, Penny grinning as well.

  
"I love you so much, Ruby!" Penny told her as she pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Ruby's. Little Red blushed so brightly.

  
"I love you too, Penny!" She replied, moving back in for a kiss. "Let's get home before it gets dark out, Robobot!" She laughed. The two of them took off walking, admiring the breathtaking view of the setting sun over the waves.

  
Penny was true to her word, showing her Mechanical Girls the rest of the song the next day at practice. Magenta and Neo really enjoyed it, but Daisy was struggling with the beat. There needed to be a little something else. She walked into a closet and drug out a few small percussion implements. She settled with a_ Cajón_, a wooden box of which she could whack the sides to make different sounds.

"Show me that rhythm again please..." Daisy asked Penny. Penny took up her guitar and strummed her new favorite tune, and Daisy caught it quickly. She drummed at the front and sides of her _Cajón_, and the beat sounded decent enough. She moved over to her drums and played them in tandem with the box, the sound reaching perfection with that. "Great, now I've gotta keep _this thing_ in my kit as well." She complained. Penny laughed at her while Magenta and Neo threw signs.

  
"She's not talking trash, Daisy, I promise. We're actually talking about something entirely different." The girl with the hot pink hair told the blonde. Daisy rolled her eyes, and Penny called for another run through the new song. Once it was perfect, they dubbed the track 'Lay Me Down'.

  
"So Penny... are the lovers these big criminals with bounties on them and junk? Or did they just do one little crime against a sheriff with a vendetta?" Magenta asked Penny.

"I like to think the latter, but I kinda tried to keep it ambiguous. The story is about the lovers more than anything. That's why Ruby's verse makes it so perfect!" Penny bragged, her favorite Gemstone's face turning ten shades of red. Penny kissed Ruby, and the two stayed conjoined at the lips for a long moment.

  
"You two are so cute. It's awful. Stop it." Daisy complained though Ruby and Penny paid her no attention. They kept apace as though the world around them didn't exist.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Lay Me Down' by Dirty Heads feat. Rome Ramirez


End file.
